Ranger Knight Pluto
Knight of Despair "Out of the Darkness, and into the Light; I am Ranger Pluto, The Knight of Despair. I have seen what is to be, and your future is bleak! All that is left for you is destruction!" Present Ranger Knight: Seth Watanabe :Born in Japan, but relocated to the Unites States when he was eight, this sixteen year old sophomore came into power when strange monsters began to prey on the students at his school, himself included. Shortly after manifesting as a Guardian, he found himself more aware of, and fortunately able to contend with, various attacks occurring in close proximity to his home and school. After clashing with a few creatures sent by Gardenia and her brother, Ken'nel, Seth made himself a target of the Freehold operating in his area. Ken'nel was sent in a civilian guise as "Kenny" to infiltrate Seth's school in an attempt to discern the identity of the Knight meddling in their plans, resulting in an eventual success of sorts. For while Ken'nel discovered Ranger Knight Pluto's identity as Seth, having already formed a crush on the latter bade him hesitate with the knowledge and, eventually, reconsider fighting at all. Seth would discover in their next encounter that Ken'nel had his memories cleared and rewritten in order to ensure he would remain loyal to the Freehold. After restoring his original memories, Architect set his sights on not only abducting and reprogramming Ken'nel once more, but also abducting Seth's sister. Having witnessed one such brainwashing session, Gardenia abandoned the Freehold and approached Seth with the prospect of teaming up to free both of their siblings. The unlikely pair set out on a trek to physically locate the Freehold. Past Ranger Knights: Setsuono Meiou :Original Timeline: :Volume 1: :Volume 2: Ishi Meiou :Original Timeline: :Volume 1: :Volume 2: Stats Body: 5 Mind: 7 Soul: 5 Glamour Points: 7 Skills Body Athletics: Climbing (1) Athletics: Dodging (3) Athletics: Acrobatics (2) Close Combat: Combat Assessment (1) Melee Weapons: Jiujiebian (2) Mind Languages: English (1) Languages: Japanese (1) Psionics: Precognition (2) Psionics: Postcognition (1) Psionics: Mental Defense (3) Computers: Hardware/Construction (1) Medical: First Aid (1) Soul Persuasion: Charm (3) Art: Writing (1) Glamour: Hero Culture (3) Elemental Immunity: Time (1) Transformations Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. "Pluto Power! Suit Up!" ''' 1st Level Transformation, allows powers based on stats only. "Pluto Star Power! Suit Up" 2nd Level Transformation, allows all 2nd tier powers to be used. "Pluto Planet Power! Suit Up!" 3rd Level Transformation, allows all 3rd tier powers to be used. "Pluto Crystal Power! Suit Up!" 4th Level Transformation, allows all powers to be used. Known Powers and Attacks ''Thread of Fate'' A silver chord that is nearly indestructible and incredibly sharp. It is Pluto's main weapon and can not only be used to attack, but also for movement and object interaction. '''Time Walk '- ''Signature Power ' This power allows Pluto to freeze time around him and walk through the void. Solid objects cannot be moved, and he cannot take any other person with him while this power is active. Any substance thicker than basic oxygen and the air hampers Pluto's movement. '''Cost': 0 Stamina levels Cross Time Slash '- ''Signature Power ' This power deals no damage by itself, but actually doubles the amount of similar damage the target had last received (light, fire, physical, etc). If this attack deals enough to actually kill a target, they are aged to dust. '''Cost': 1 Stamina level Chronos Cyclone ''' This power reverses unnatural time to dissolve transformations and powers that altered a target's natural status. This only works on those who have made this change in the last few minutes. '''Cost: 2 Stamina levels Time Clutch ''' This power creates a zone around Pluto of slowed molecules. The zone functions as a shield that protects against basic physical projectiles and an enemy's first melee attack. '''Cost: 1 Stamina level Retraced Image ''' This power allows the minds of those that Pluto is touching to suddenly turn back time and perfectly recall any information they are focusing on with amazing clarity. This can also return lost or forgotten memories. '''Cost: 2 Stamina levels Charon's Fee ''' This power calls upon the 5 rivers of Hades to inflict devastating hindrances upon his target. Sorrow, Regret, Pain, Forgetfullness, and Hatred each fill the target, often causing confusing and disastrous results. '''Cost: 3 Stamina levels Snail Speed ''' This power draws the river of time away from the target, slowing their movements and reducing the target's attack value or defense value by 5 (or any combination of the two that results in 5). This effect lasts for one post of the target. '''Cost: 1 Stamina level Power Progression Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. Body : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Pluto Powers to attack. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of time. Can concentrate time to do minimal damage/ Melee : 7 - You understand time and space are linked. Can use time to create space warps to damage foes/ Indirect single attacks : 10 - You have a major understanding of time and space. Can tear apart the temporal space to majorly harm foes/ Indirect area attacks : 12 - You have a complete understanding of time and space. Can automatically destroy most lower-level enemies/ Direct Single Attacks Mind : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Pluto Powers to create status effects and buffs. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of time. Can slow or speed things a bit. : 6 - You understand time and space are linked. Can use time to move objects, teleport, alter form through time, or disorient foes. : 8 - You have a major understanding of time and space. Can age targets, draw on time for aid, steal stamina, or stop all attacks in an area. : 10 - You have a complete understanding of time and space. Can freeze time completely or teleport groups over large areas. : 12 - You have a historical understanding of Temporality. Can change history and teleport through time and space. Soul : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Pluto Powers to defend and restore. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of time. Can create small shields to deflect direct and melee attacks. : 6 - You understand time and space are linked. Can create small shields that reverse time to throw direct attacks back. : 9 - You have a major understanding of time and space. Can create a localized time reversal to heal wounds in the last few rounds : 12 - You have a complete understanding of time and space. Can create shields that completely protect against most attacks. Glamour Form "Some odd form of pleather and spandex and hard plastic costume, and his own body only... slightly more muscular. In a sense, it was how he'd always wished he could look and feel-- like a true hero." Health: 3 Cost: 1 Glamour Points Weapon: Force Strikes, 1 Damage Cost: 0 Glamour Points Armor: None Cost: 0 Glamour Points Powers: Force Field Generation Unlimited creation, can absorb up to 4 damage per attack in descending strength per shield per scene, to a minimum of 1 damage absorbed per shield. Cost: 4 Glamour Points Force Object Creation Force barriers can be molded to form simple, non-complex objects, like stairs, slides, etc. that can support up to 4 adult's worth of weight at a time. Cost: 2 Glamour Points Category:Guardians Category:Ranger Knights Category:Pluto